


из-за тебя у меня (сплошные взрывы и кружится голова)

by idoubleknot



Series: everyday project pt.2 [3]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, F/F, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idoubleknot/pseuds/idoubleknot
Summary: Сыльги восхищалась издалека и не подозревала, что всё встанет на свои места очень и очень скоро.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Series: everyday project pt.2 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776124
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	из-за тебя у меня (сплошные взрывы и кружится голова)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you got me feeling like (crush, crush, dizzy)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993259) by [damnneovelvet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnneovelvet/pseuds/damnneovelvet). 



Сыльги сидела на станции в окружении плотной толпы. В руках она держала высокий стакан с ягодным соком, и её губы уже приобрели красный оттенок из-за напитка.  
Вокруг сновали тысячи незнакомых людей, а предупредительные меры безопасности висели голографическими строками в воздухе. Где-то вдалеке раздался чёткий механизированный голос, который колебаниями проходил сквозь ушные раковины, и в тот же момент на запястье Сыльги вспыхнуло время прибытия шаттла.  
Она прикинула, сколько времени займёт дорога обратно, если пропустить этот транспорт. Ночная смена пострадает совсем немного, но продолжать сидеть, глядя вдаль через стеклянную дверь “ аромата свежей розы”, того стоило. Потому что там, сразу за стойкой, повернувшись спиной, стояла она.  
Сегодня в её волосах были заколки под цвет розовой униформы.  
Хозяйка заведения Айрин.  
В её губах была зажата палочка от леденца - и она была такая же розовая, как и стены вокруг неё. Сыльги задумалась, что бы она чувствовала, если бы её губы тоже были окрашены в красный.  
Время шло, и всегда полная движения станция опустела. На платформе не осталось никого, но скоро места вновь не будет из-за следующей энергичной толпы, заполненной людьми со стаканами черри и в юбках выше округлых щиколоток. Очередной шаттл с шумом возникнет на главной дороге, а вот эта мимолётная слабость уже не повторится.  
Сыльги вернулась домой на последнем шаттле, с замерзшими ногами и согретым сердцем. 

✩ 

Ночные смены выпадали дважды в неделю.  
Не бывало ночей, когда весь мир окрашивался в самые тёмные оттенки чёрного. Но поговаривали, что во время существования Земли бывали такие вещи, как зависший в воздухе мокрый пух подушки, и что волны в сумерках были столь же алыми, как растягивающиеся щупальца стручков тюльпана. В то время так называли день - пространство света.  
И, к сожалению, солнца не стало до того, как Сыльги или её предки успели его увидеть.  
Каждую ночную смену - каждую ночь в кино - показывалась она.  
Сыльги не могла не ждать. Она была скрытым ангелом; от её присутствия веяло той же святостью, что и от существования Венеры.  
Прозвенел входной звонок, и резко всё вокруг перестало быть красным. Мир окрасился в чёрно-белые цвета ткани с мягким розовым цветом губ, облизывающих леденец, вкус которого наверняка являлся самой аппетитной загадкой мира.  
От её тяги к размышлениям об Айрин явно веяло нездоровостью.  
В модуле здоровья сознания, который она изучала в прошлом семестре, говорилось о том же, и она старалась. Пыталась так отчаянно не думать о том, насколько шёлковой могла быть кожа её рук. Или насколько привлекательно она бы выглядела и в ярко-розовой балетной пачке, и в чёрных длинных брюках.  
Когда спешащий покупатель коснулся регистратора для оплаты, Сыльги оторвала взгляд от мерцающего пятна блеска на нижней губе. Высветившийся на запястье заказ был довольно длинным и содержал в себе чуть ли не все виды синтетических овощей и спирулину в стеклянной банке.  
К моменту, когда покупатель ушёл с уставшей улыбкой на лице, она исчезла. Пустота на месте у двери била по глазам.  
Вот бы мир перестал кружиться хоть на мгновение.

✩

В тот день шёл показ очередного тупого фильма о пришельцах, снятого на Земле. Люди любили смеяться, толпились в кино, и в глазах рябило от групп в синих и жёлтых цветах.  
Из окна спальни Сыльги открывался отличный обзор. Она могла пересчитать по головам людей, покидающих здание через портал. Каждый раз после ночной смены её пальцы сжимали тяжёлые шторы в ожидании определённого человека, проходящего мимо.  
И ни разу не дождалась. Айрин никогда не покидала кино.

✩

\- Прошу прощения, - чья-то рука мягко коснулась её плеча.  
Сыльги вздрогнула, широко распахнула глаза и повернулась посмотреть, кто её звал.  
Здесь, между рядами дистанционных продуктовых магазинов в которых были разве что пакеты со съедобными болтами да гайками, стояла девушка, чьё лицо она видела во снах чаще, чем собственное в зеркале каждый день.  
\- Разве ты не работаешь в…  
\- Да, это я. А ты разве не из свежего…  
\- Да, именно из «аромата свежей розы». Ты делаешь заказ каждую среду.  
Её голос, какого чёрта, её сладкий голос был самым приятным звуком для ушей.  
Кости Сыльги могли бы растаять, будь они способны на это, и после этого от неё осталась бы желеподобная масса, в амёбной голове которой раздавался голос Айрин.  
\- Приятно с тобой познакомиться.  
Пакет с острой паприкой в виде металлических шариков свалился с полки позади них.  
\- Меня зовут Сыльги. Кан Сыльги. Я живу прямо рядом со зданием кино.  
\- Меня зовут Джухён. Бэ Джухён.

✩  


Красивые девушки с ещё более красивыми именами, самыми красивыми настоящими именами были самой большой слабостью Сыльги.  
Впрочем, кажется, Джухён не знала, где именно находилось кино.  
\- Мне не нравятся выдуманные истории, - сказала она.  
Видимо, именно это было причиной, почему её никогда не было видно в море любителей кино.  
Но если она не приходила на ночь фильмов, то зачем же появлялась в поблизости?  


✩

Очередной месяц, очередная боль.  
Джухён ни разу не заговорила с Сыльги с момента их небольшой встречи.  
Она продолжала появляться каждые выходные и стоять у дверей под неоновой вывеской “Дерзкая я”, пока Сыльги взбивала милкшейки с трендовым вкусом. Каждую среду их взгляды пересекались на несколько мгновений.  
Кроме этого больше ничего не происходило, и нужно было что-то менять.  
И вот Сыльги снова здесь, на шахматной плитке в “аромате свежей розы” с заказом на кончике языка и искрами в глазах. По какой-то причине казалось, что стены двигаются, а все покупатели игнорировали это, предпочитая сосредоточить своё внимание на следующем шаттле, который доставит их в далекий пункт назначения.  
\- Ягодный сок, лёд до краёв, высокий стакан, - повторила она на автопилоте.  
Именно это она заказала, когда впервые увидела Джухён. И продолжала повторять каждый раз, когда видела её.  
Едва она протянула межгалактическую карточку для для пополнения карты участника, то обнаружила, что ей уже передали чек.  
\- Сегодня я угощаю, - мягкие слова буквально обволакивали. Сыльги подняла взгляд и увидела пушистые ресницы и покрасневшие щёки.  
\- Почему…  
\- Я... Лояльность клиента. Это всё из-за лояльности клиента.  
Сыльги знала, что её баллов не хватает, а ещё сегодня не был её день рождения. И всё же она благодарно улыбнулась, когда её пальцы коснулись других тонких бледных пальцев (от этого было так горячо, что мелькнули искры). Не было нужды переживать из-за инициативы контакта, всё получилось само собой.  
Когда она, спустя минуты, сидела уже в шаттле, со стаканом, который не пришлось оплачивать, и воспоминанием о мягком касании на коже, она снова улыбнулась.  
В ту ночь вселенная пестрила звёздами. 

✩

Что-то изменилось и покатилось сродни шарику по гладкой мраморной поверхности стола.  
Беглые взгляды превратились в краткие разговоры, после которых оставалась краснота на лице и тяжёлое дыхание. Было выпито достаточно бессмысленных фруктовых напитков и проведено достаточно ночей на расстоянии пары шагов без возможности нормально коснуться.  
Было что-то ещё, что буквально кипело как густой сахарный сироп прямо под поверхностью. В этот раз Сыльги собиралась взять дело в свои руки.  
Она заполнила форму об отпуске и нажала на кнопку «Отравить».  
Если интуиция её не подводила и чувства были на верном пути - всё должно быть закончено как можно скорее. И если планеты не собираются ей помогать, то она всё сделает сама.  


✩

В кои-то веки из-за повторяющегося с прошлой недели фильма толпа была не настолько плотной, как обычно. Большая часть людей перехватывала смузи и направлялась в сторону шаттла, в полной готовности отправиться куда-то ещё в поисках лучшей жизни. Джухён стояла у дверей со склонённой вниз головой.  
На её лице виднелось такое разочарование, как когда не можешь найти то, что искал.  
Едва она развернулась, чтобы уйти, как столкнулась лицом к лицу с Сыльги - её веки мерцали, а на губах играла улыбка..  
\- Ждёшь кого-то?  
Мимо них в сторону дверей протолкнулась леди, и от этого движения им пришлось сократить дистанцию. Одна рука ухватилась за другую в поисках баланса, и на секунду от простого касания по телу пробежал импульс. Сыльги буквально дрожала от того, как сильно в груди билось сердце.  
\- Разве ты сегодня не работаешь?  
\- Не сегодня. Занята?  
-... Зависит от обстоятельств.  
Сыльги надула губы и потащила за собой Джухён, плечом надавив на дверь. Она игнорировала возмущения позади до тех пор, пока они не оказались на улице. Туфли мягко стучали по чугунной мостовой, а чужие пальцы переплелись с её собственными.  
\- Я приглашаю тебя погулять, и да, это свидание.  
За некоторыми вещами необходимо гнаться, прежде чем шанс ускользнет насовсем.  
Джухён улыбнулась - её щёки были розового цвета, а пальцы побелели. 

✩

Они не пошли в кино, вместо этого устроились в комнате Сыльги, раздирали упаковки сахарной ваты, и неоновые огни сияли в темноте на кончиках пальцев Джухён.  
\- Знаешь, почему я останавливалась рядом каждые выходные? - спросила Джухён тоненьким голосом, оттирая сахар.  
Сыльги покачала головой и придвинулась ближе. Её вспотевшие руки крепко сжали хлопковые простыни.  
\- По той же причине, по которой ты возвращаешься последним шаттлом каждую среду.  
В голове Сыльги начали взрываться фейерверки, и они явно служили доказательством покрасневших щёк и перехваченного дыхания. Джухён и её смущённая улыбка однажды приведут к тому, что Сыльги развалится на части.

✩ 

Сыльги было невозможно сравнить их поцелуй на следующий день с каким-либо событием в памяти.  
Они сидели на лавочке перед линиями, которые разграничивали территорию посадки на шаттл, когда напряжение разрядилось и они льнули друг другу навстречу.  
Губы Джухён были прикрытыми, а ещё горячими и перегруженными вязким блеском. В груди Сыльги распалялся жар, который двигался то вверх, то вниз, прямо как статичные волны в банке, которых каждый хоть раз, но касался. Ей было так горячо, что невозможно было двигаться.  
Пальцы Джухён касались её щёк - по затылку пробежали мурашки - и убрали прядь волос за ухо. Рука осталась на прежнем месте. и мягкая кожа касалась ушной мочки. Бёдра соприкасались и тёрлись друг о друга, шеи были согнуты под неудобным углом, дыхание становилось всё тяжелее и тяжелее, в итоге они переплелись лодыжками и прижимались бёдрами друг к другу.  
Они отстранились, потому что Сыльги казалось, что обе перестали дышать, но едва она почувствовала дыхание Джухён на своей шее, как с головой ушла обратно в поцелуй.  
Если Джухён хотела быть с ней, ей придётся совладать с поцелуйным монстром, которого она умудрилась создать. 

✩

Сыльги нашла любовь в душе по имени Джухён, прямо посреди миниатюрной сферы комоса, которая однажды канет в небытие, и никто о ней не вспомнит, кроме них самих  
Они не смотрели фильмы вместе, несмотря на то что Сыльги жила рядом с самым шумным кино на Луне, а ведь они уже почти год встречались. Джухён говорила, что выдуманная фантастика порой пугала её похлеще реальности. В ней были вещи, о которых Джухён не хотела, чтобы они застревали в голове.  
Однажды вам изменят (звучало так, будто изначально любви не было, что было неверно).  
Возможно, не вернутся домой после ссоры (ведь если счастья больше здесь нет, то зачем оставаться, но ведь счастье существовало вместе с тихими голосами и громким смехом).  
Иногда может показаться, что любовь постепенно уходит, и затем окатывает осознанием, что в мире миллиарды людей - новую любовь можно найти на каждой звезде - и как можно представить, что кого-то одного будет достаточно?  
Но Сыльги была уверена, что ни один из таких дней никогда не наступит, пока её серде хранится в нежных руках Джухён.  
Среди её ярких мягких малиновых простыней с перепутанными ногами и переплетенными пальцами она была уверена, что они обе хотят одного и того же - состариться вместе, наедине, и увидеть, как звёзды взрываются в блестящую пыль.


End file.
